


Books Change Everything

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bookworm Sam Winchester, Revival Spell, Sam Tries to Bring Gabriel Back, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Sam is alone in the bunker. He discovers a book of revival spells. Could he possibly bring Gabriel home?





	Books Change Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November:  
> The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.  
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo  
>   
> 

**~10th Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Gigantic~**

 

            Sam sat in the bunker, alone reading everything within its library. With Dean being on a hunt alone to ‘blow off some steam’ he really had nothing else to do. There was so much he didn’t know, that he could learn here, among all the written texts of the Men of Letters. Book by book, day by day, he read and read and read some more. Eventually he would drag himself to bed. Only to get up excited to continue the next day in the same manner as the last.

            Making himself a cup of coffee around lunch helped keep him focused and on task. An hour or so later he found himself with a book about revival spells and incantations at the top of the stack in front of him. “This sounds intriguing” He said opening it up to the first page. As he made his way through the book a thought slowly started to churn within his mind. _What if there was a spell here that could bring Gabriel back?_ But he pushed that thought down, back into the deepest parts of his heart and soul.

            The archangel had been around him for such a short time, though the hole he left in Sam was immeasurable. There was almost nothing he wouldn’t do to bring him back. Continuing the book, he realized the chances of doing just what his heart desired wasn’t entirely out of his reach. Page thirty-five held the answer to his inquisitive mind. The things needed were all very rare and might not be found if looked for on his own. Thankfully, the bunker had a storeroom of odd things located throughout the years. Some of which were on the list.

            Searching on Google for the others seemed useless but what other choices did he have? There was no one else he could turn to for help in this. Both Dean and Castiel would tell him it wasn’t worth the risk, ultimately, they’d end up trying to stop him before he could complete the task at hand. No, if he was gonna do this, he’d have to do it on his own from beginning to end. High and low he looked everywhere he could for the last couple things needed.

            He was just about to give up when he spotted the last website on the thirty-fifth Google page. A small shop called the Healer’s Coven located across the country. Just like all the others before he called to inquire about the things that were lost to him. The shop owner and he talked while Sam got a feeling for the man on the other end of the phone. When he figured out that this was a real deal place he asked about the needed items. Two of the three were there in the man’s shop. The last he’d never heard of. Sam arranged for the two in shop items to be shipped to his PO box nearby.

            It was haunting him that the final ingredient needed, the one thing left between him and having Gabriel home he couldn’t for the life of him figure out or find. _One plant of exev, to revive the body._  No matter how hard he looked he could find nothing anywhere called exey. Thoughts swarmed his mind as he took the long walk to and from the town days later for the package.

When the scent of flowers caught his attention. Looking around he saw the purple flowers of the lavender plant. _Hyssop_ he thought to himself as he stopped to look at it. _The flowers are lavender while the plant itself is hyssop._ Sam froze. The answer to his prayers planted in the ground directly before him. _Hyssop is an herb meant to help a person recover from illnesses more quickly._ He pulled the plant from the ground roots and all, running towards the bunker. _It wasn’t exey,_ the writer of the book must’ve smudged their writing. It was known in Hebrew as ezoy

            Setting up the ritual was nerve racking. He only had one chance to do this right. Sam took his time, carefully arranging each part and mouthing the words to himself over and over again until they were engrained in his memory. Methodically, each piece fell into place. One part connecting to the next. When the last word left his mouth every lightbulb in the bunker shattered into a fine dust. The candles he’d lit for just this situation burned brightly and showed Sam that there was in fact someone else in the room with him.

            The short figure slowly turned towards Sam, a sucker firmly planted between his smirking lips. “Well hellooo Gigantor. Miss me?”

            His head hitting the desk jolted him awake. Sobs wracked his body as he came to realize it was just a dream. Gabriel was still gone, Sam was still broken, Life was still going on regardless. When he’d finally stopped sobbing he pulled his tear soaked face off the pile of books under him. He was mad. So incredibly mad at his subconscious mind for giving him hope where there was none. Sam swept his arm across the table, sending books and his coffee cup flying across the room.

            Calmed, after his frustratingly real dream he started to collect the books from around the room. His hands started to shake as he recognized one of the books, flipping to page thirty-five caused the tears to start again. Gabriel was coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me your thoughts and feelings :D I'm just starting out at all this so feedback is always nice <3


End file.
